


What the heart tastes

by Wynkat



Series: A man in uniform [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Brain Injury, Disability, Disabled Character, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, invisible illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And aching or not, all Adam wanted to do was wrap Michael in his arms and hold him forever.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heart tastes

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta reader(s):** @Rimblemethis (the hubby *Mwhaha*)  
>  **Author's note 1 :** For the glam_100 Prompt #068: Taste  
>  **Author's note 2 :** This is follows sometime after the events of last week's "What the heart hears" - Less ouchy things to come later, I promise!  
> 

Adam licks at the throbbing point inside his mouth and tastes copper: bitter and bright and –

His thoughts grind to a halt. 

It’s blood. 

It’s his blood. 

Michael hit him. 

His cheek throbs and his side hurts. 

Michael hit him. 

No. 

Michael had struck out at -- something. Not him. That much Adam knows, without question. The look in Michael’s eyes when he’d come back to the present had said it all. Michael had known what he’d done. And aching or not, all Adam wanted to do was wrap Michael in his arms and hold him forever. 

But he couldn’t. 

~^~

Michael squeezes his eyes shut against the bitter taste of bile in his throat and flushes the toilet a third time. 

He’d thought he’d seen -- but. No.

He’d thought he’d heard -- but he hadn’t. 

This was LA. Not Fallujah. 

Safe, dammit.

His stomach clenches. It’s empty but he feels the nausea rising, pressing up against his will, tangling with his fear and shame. 

He’d hit Adam. 

He’d thought he’d tasted sand, heard the blast. He’d tried to save Jameson -- but they weren’t there. Instead he’d hurt someone in LA. Someone at home –he’d never done that before.


End file.
